


Another One

by macattacked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Marauders, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macattacked/pseuds/macattacked
Summary: Another full moon, another night in the forest. He couldn’t do it without his friends.
Kudos: 5





	Another One

— another one 

every full moon, remus lupin transformed into a howling, vicious 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙬𝙤𝙡𝙛. each transformation pulled and tore through the boy, the pain unimaginable. this one would be no different. 

only a select few knew of his 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣, and it was going to stay that way. in fact, it hadn’t even been his own choice to share his secret with the ones who knew. but that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful for the help each of them provided. his three best friends would join him later that night in the forbidden forest, and dumbledore would alert his professors he would be absent for the next few days of classes.

the boys had taken off at sunset, intending on camping out at the 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 until the time his transformation began. 

“don’t go swimming in the lake this time, pads. i beg of you.” james pleaded to a laughing sirius, as remus froze the whomping willow’s swinging branches so they could slip under the branches whipping back and forth and into the passageway.

“james is right, i can’t handle the wet dog stench, much less in wolf form.” Remus agreed, nudging sirius with his elbow. 

“oi! prongs, you’re the one who pushed me in! i can’t help being 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙮.” sirius jabbed back, stealing james’ round specs and sticking them on his own face at a successful attempt to piss james off. 

peter laughed a little too loud as he always did at sirius’ antics, but remus only smiled. it was hard for him to make light of any situation right now, distracted and anxious as he was. his friends always did their best to keep his spirits up, and they did a good job of it. 

remus slipped inside willow as soon as the full moon showed itself from over the hillside, needing to be away from the other three while he transformed. the pain started at the jaw, spreading through him at alarming rate, and did it ever fucking 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩. 

sharp teeth tore threw his human jaws, hair grew all over and his limbs cracked and pulled, all while remus screamed in agony. his senses heightened beyond human ability, and the screams turned into growls, and then howls. he was suddenly sprinting far into the woods, further and further away from the school. closer to the smells of animals that lived deep into the 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙗𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩. 

wind ripped through the tallest trees, and rain began to pour. remus howled aloud, eyes set on the moon. his heart was racing, and he lunged after a silhouette in the distance before he was halted by a familiar howl answering his own. 

he could smell his friends before he could see them. a strong, tall buck emerged from the entrance to the forest with a black dog at his side, and a rat clinging to the deer’s antlers. this is where they’d spend the night, in the full moon illuminated forest, with just each other. 

𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣𝙚.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first post on ao3, it’s just a short little thing i wrote for the recent full moon. 
> 
> i’m mac and hope to be posting more often! constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
